


Cold Blood

by kaminarimegami



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: Demon King!Lin Yanjun, F/M, Implied wars, Mention of child sexual harrassment, Reader is a mortal, Slight mention of angles vs. demons, Swearing, brain fart, happy ending-ish, implied mass murder, implied sex, mention of reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaminarimegami/pseuds/kaminarimegami
Summary: "When she sees you, she’ll be so horrified that she will scream and run away, because she cannot stand a creature like you"





	Cold Blood

Soft rays of sunshine passed through the window, gently touching intertwined limbs on a broken bed while the sheets were rumpled and barely covered the occupants. One was still asleep, her breathing deep and even. The other one, a dashing man who looks like he’s in his early twenties, has been up all night, watching his lover as she frolicked in dream land, her mind pure and full of innocent wishes. 

He could watch her dreams forever. He doesn’t really need sleep—perks of being an immortal as old as time and space itself. He’s gone by so many names already but his recent alias, Lin Yanjun, was probably one of his favorites. 

Mostly because she gave it to him after adorably mishearing the name he introduced himself in. 

“Nice to meet you, Lin Yanjun!” she had given him the most beautiful smile as she extended a hand towards him. He shook it, admiring how tiny her hand was compared to his own. 

But there were things he must do. He can reminisce later. 

With a soft sigh, Yanjun carefully transferred his lover’s head from his arm to the pillow. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead, watched as she stirred for a bit, then stood up. He caught sight of his reflection and immediately saw the hickey on his neck, as well as the scratches on his back, making him smirk. 

And then he noticed the small altar in the corner of her bedroom. 

_‘Really now?’_ Yanjun approached the table, his smirk growing. His eyes roamed over the Bible, the small crucifix, a multicolored rosary, and a figurine of the Archangel Raphael. 

_‘You sanctimonious bastard,’_ he waved a hand, and the altar crumbled into ashes. She wouldn’t need that anymore, because he finally found her. 

He blamed the archangel. If it wasn’t for the unnecessary meddling, he would’ve been with her for a long time already. 

And by “a long time”, he meant the beginning of time, when he first saw her. 

The minute Yanjun laid his eyes on her, he knew she’s the one for him. She was everything he wasn’t; simple, curious, and innocent. He remembered it clearly, how she played by the river bank, splashing the water with her little feet and hands and giggling when the tiny minnows nibbled her toes. 

Her laugh. It was music to his ears. 

But Raphael thought it was a good idea to meddle in his eternal rival’s love life. The archangel would hide her, keep her in a far away place and even give her empty promises, treating her like she’s the most precious thing in his life when in fact she’s just a toy. 

It irritated Yanjun, because she doesn’t deserve that, and the irritation grew to anger that it produced another war between angels and demons. He could remember the war like it was yesterday, remembered how the humans were caught in between. 

Fire and carnage ruled. 

Death and destruction were everywhere. 

Until the Almighty Himself finally put a stop to things. And because Yanjun was a Demon King, the heavens sided with Raphael.

“You will never be with her,” Raphael said, a menacing (and annoying, if Yanjun was being honest) grin on his face, “Every time you’re close to finding her, she will die. She’ll be reincarnated, though, but she’ll have no memory of you.”

“And when she sees you, she’ll be so horrified that she will scream and run away, because she cannot stand a creature like you.” 

Yanjun glowered at the archangel, “Don’t test me, Raphael. She’s mine. And she’ll always be.”

“No, _don’t_ test the heavens, you filthy demon. You don’t know what we can do.” At that, Raphael and the remaining members of his army disappeared. 

_‘And you don’t know what I can do, either,’_ Yanjun thought, gazing at her dead body. She had been one of the casualties, stabbed in the heart by Raphael himself, and Yanjun was _so close_ to finally killing the archangel if the Almighty Father didn’t interfere. 

After recovering from the war, Yanjun began to look for his beloved. It was not an easy task, especially since Raphael’s curse was a little too effective. 

_Fucking effective_ , as Yanjun had called it when he nearly found her in Japan during the Edo Period. She was living in Osaka that time, a daughter of a well-respected doctor. She died in her sleep a few days before Yanjun could even see her. 

And the Wrath Demon King has had enough. 

But he waited. Another perk of being immortal is his rather long patience. 

Centuries passed and a trusted subordinate informed Yanjun that his beloved was finally reincarnated in a small town, working as a florist and a part-time baker. 

“She lives with her mother in a simple bungalow. Her parents divorced because the father sexually harassed all of his children, especially her,” the demon reported, “Her youngest brother died due to a rare form of cancer, while her other sister is working as a legal assistant.”

Seated on his throne, Yanjun listened intently, ignoring the courtesans surrounding him, trying to get his attention and lead him to a bed where they can fulfill his darkest and most lustful desires. He shushed them with a glare, because for him, they were nothing but bed warmers. They don’t compare to his beloved, and they will never amount to even the dirt in her fingernails. 

_Sexually harassed_. He felt his blood boil at those two words. 

“Make sure her family is protected,” Yanjun finally said, “Except her father. He can die with the rest.”

At that, Yanjun unleashed hell on Earth. Literally. 

Disasters came, one after another. Tornadoes and super typhoons appeared left and right, followed by earthquakes and tsunamis that wreaked havoc upon the surface. Volcanoes erupted, even the most dormant ones under the sea, and the lava triggered forest fires to places surrounded by various fauna. Many places were soon eradicated from the map, no thanks to these occurrences. 

No response from up above.

Then, unknown diseases, and even those that were long forgotten in history, suddenly plagued mankind, killing off half of the population. If that wasn’t enough, Yanjun nudged the people to vote the worst people to rule their government. Disputes began to form between the alliances, and people began to turn on one another. Interstate wars occured, until it turned into a full-blown war among all countries. 

With economies down, morale of mankind followed. Unfortunately, there is only so much man can take. 

And faith was soon lost. 

People stopped praising Him. They started cursing Him for making them suffer. How dare He let all of these happen? What kind of Creator is He? What “father” lets His children suffer?

Until one day, a representative from heaven paid Yanjun a visit. 

“I know it was you who’s all behind…this,” the angel said, a disapproving frown on her face. 

He merely shrugged, but said nothing.To be honest, he doesn’t like it when an angel makes a visit. Especially this one, since she’s a loyal crony of Raphael. 

“Raphael decided to lift his curse on her,” she told him, “As per Almighty’s request.” 

Yanjun couldn’t help but let out a small yet somewhat malicious smirk, “It took him that long to finally do that?” 

“You went overboard on mankind.”

“That’s just a fraction of what I can do.” 

Her frown grew, but she did not doubt Yanjun’s capabilities. She huffed softly then asked, “Are you going to stop the wars and chaos happening right now?”

“I’ll take the anger out of their hearts,” he promised, “But other than that, they can start building from scratch.”

“Now go,” he waved a hand, “You’ve overstayed your welcome. I have hungry children who are willing to eat you if you stay a minute longer.”

“Fool. The Almighty will not let that happen,” the angel muttered more curse words in their original language as she stretched her wings then flew off. 

Yanjun snorted, “Angels. Think they’re so special when they’re actually not.” he walked into his chambers and then began to look for something a little decent to wear. Knowing humans, they usually stare at someone who has minimal clothing, and Yanjun wants to be as lowkey as possible. 

Because he’s going to see her. Finally. 

The little town she lived in was unscathed, as ordered by Yanjun. While the other countries were at war (which was gradually stopping, as he promised), the people in her place were living in relative peace, with the residents going on with their lives as if nothing major was happening. 

It didn’t take him too long to find her, really. After a few moments of walking, he saw her arranging flowers into a large flower pot, complete with pink ribbons and small balloons. 

_Really? Humans do something that cheesy?_

Yanjun approached the shop. She barely saw him, too concentrated on her craft to look up. 

“Excuse me,” he said, and she finally looked up. 

She grinned at him, and he felt all of his bottled up emotions threaten to spill. “Hello! Would you like an arrangement to go?” she offered. 

_No. I want to finally make you my Queen._

So, Yanjun smiled and then ordered one small bouquet. 

The next few days, he wooed her and made her feel like she’s the most sublime woman in the world. Her reactions, which were mostly blushes and a stuttering ‘Thank you’, ignited his feelings even more. 

He waited for her for too damn long. He’s bordering impatient, yet willing to wait at the same time. He didn’t have to work too hard, though, because she started remembering their shared history the more they interacted. 

“We met by a river,” she said, gazing up at him shyly as he walked her back to her house, “You were watching me as I tried to catch some fish.”

She added, “You looked different back then. I remember you had silver hair and your eyes were really black…”

Yanjun looked down at her, his expression soft for someone who was eternally damned. “What else do you remember?” he asked. 

The blush on her cheeks grew, “You…you said I’m yours. And that you’re mine.”

And Yanjun knew. He can finally take her. 

Which leads to this moment. 

Yanjun began to mull on everything as he finished his bath. Mortal bathrooms were okay, but he prefers his own room where everything he needs is accessible to him. But this was his beloved’s bathroom, and he knows she didn’t really grow up in luxury. 

But that will change, soon. 

He sensed her enter the room, and a small smile crept up on his lips. The Demon pretended not to notice her, and even hummed softly to himself as he rinsed the suds off his body. 

“Yanjun?”

“I’m in the shower, my love.”

“…may I join you?”

He parted the curtains, and chuckled when he saw how red her face is. She was covered with a towel, although Yanjun knows what’s beneath that cloth already. He beckoned for her to join him and she removed the towel, still blushing, then quietly stepped in the shower. Yanjun’s arms immediately wrapped around her body, and he rested his chin on her shoulder. 

He suddenly remembered Raphael’s words.

_‘When she sees you, she’ll be so horrified that she will scream and run away, because she cannot stand a creature like you’_

The Demon smirked as he helped his Queen wash up her body. 

_‘Yes, she was screaming last night. But I assure you, feathers, that it was not from fright.’_

_‘I won, asshole.’_


End file.
